1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns biometric authentication on a user device. More particularly, the present invention concerns automatically creating a travel reservation on a user device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users often make use of mobile devices (e.g., smartphones) to conduct mobile banking or to use other mobile applications where authentication is required for access. Financial transaction service providers (e.g., banks, stock market trading companies, tax preparation companies) often deploy their services over a network (e.g., the internet), so that a user may conduct financial transactions and manage his or her financial data over the internet by way of an internet-connected mobile device.
Biometric authentication utilizes a combination of sensors and specialized software to allow users to authorize actions simply by providing biometric input, such as a fingerprint scan or a voice sample. Biometrics can provide a high degree of security without requiring individuals to carry an identification card or remember a password. Existing user devices (e.g., smartphones) may use biometric authentication to perform simple tasks such as allowing a user to access the user device only after providing a fingerprint.
Existing biometric authentication systems and user devices do not, however, collect and store biometric data from multiple users to be employed in the joint authorization in specified tasks. Group biometric authentication of this nature would be useful for actions that require multiple individuals to authorize an action, including financial transactions or tax filings (e.g., for jointly-held accounts or tax filings). Additionally, the current operating systems of existing smartphones are not capable of receiving information from a user that specifies what actions require group authentication or of defining the members of such a group.
Thus, there is a need for group biometric authentication that may be appliable in any suitable fields where user authentication may be required, including applications in the fields of financial transactions, healthcare, social media and gaming.